LO INEVITABLE (Bechloe) OneShot (LARGO)
by dariasanchez
Summary: Después de un largo tiempo,Beca descubre algo que puede cambiar mucho la relación con Chloe y Jesse.
LO INEVITABLE

CAPITULO 1: QUE ME PASA?

Narra Beca:

Como empezar? bueno no importa...

Ya terminaron las vacaciones, por tanto Jessica, Ashley, Flo, Lilly, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Amy, Chloe y yo nos hemos graduado de la Universidad Barden, Como pasa el tiempo... recuerdo la primera presentación con ellas hace cuatro años , como me volví la líder de nuestro grupo a capela y como conocí a Jesse, mi novio al que tanto... Quiero?

-Arribaaaa!

Me despierto de golpe y veo a Chloe con una sartén y una olla que golpea una contra otra sin parar, es que no tiene límites esta chica?!

-QUE HACES!?- La pregunto algo fastidiada.

-Las despierto!- Me responde con una de sus sonrisas enormes.

-Hace falta que nos aturdas así para que nos levantemos?- Pregunta Stacie muy irritada.

-Lo siento...yo- Se ve que Chloe se pone triste y yo me acerco y la doy un abrazo.

-No te preocupes- Le digo mientras me aparto-pero ten mas consideración la próxima, si?

-Entendido- Veo que vuelve a sonreír, eso suficiente para mí.

Bajamos a la parte inferior de la cabaña y nos sentamos a desayunar. Luego nos vamos a lo de Aubrey (que nos queda en frente) para despedirnos y agradecerla por dejarnos quedar allí durante esa semana en el retiro.

-No hay de que-Nos dice con mucha amabilidad, lo que es raro ya que... bueno ya que es Aubrey!

-Nos vemos!- La decimos antes de subir a nuestro autobús e irnos de vuelta a nuestras casas.

DURANTE EL VIAJE:

Hay momentos en los que no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima a Chloe, y cuando no puedo evitar sonreír, algunas veces ella se percata y me devuelve la mirada, junto con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que es capaz de obligarte a lo que sea, sus ojos azules me... me vuelven loca, y su pelo... Sera natural?

-Perfecta- Digo sin darme cuenta de que no solo lo he pensado, si no que lo he dicho.

-Como?-Me pregunta Cynthia que está a mi izquierda.

-Que de qué?-Le respondo confundida.

-Has dicho algo-

-Que dije?-Empiezo a sospechar que, efectivamente he dicho "Perfecta"

-Dijiste "Perfecta"-Dice ahora Stacie que está a mi otro lado.

-OH! Solo pensaba en nuestra última actuación-Miento, lo que me da fatal.

-Okay-Me responden, aunque noto que no me creen del todo.

-Que sucede!?-Oímos gritar a Amy que va al volante como siempre.

Se Frena el autobús y la parte de delante de este empieza a humear, lo que obviamente llama nuestra atención. Acto seguido Amy va al exterior.

Todas nos miramos con cara de WTF!, Y en ese momento entra Amy que no tiene cara de traer buenas noticias.

-Estamos jodidas, el motor se ha calentado mucho-Nos dice mirando al suelo.

Nos levantamos y nos ponemos a charlar, pues sabemos que esto puede tardar.

En ese momento Lilly se levanta de su asiento y sale del autobús en dirección al motor y después de unas cinco minutos y se acerca a Amy y le susurra algo que no llego a oír. En eso nuestra rubia amiga se sienta en el asiento del conductor, gira la llave y RUM RUM! el vehículo se enciende, y todas nos emocionamos.

-Hey Lilly, como has hecho eso?-La pregunta Flo.

-Mi tío era mecánico antes de que me yo me comiera sus brazos-Susurra, pero no nos sorprendemos ya que es lo más normal que le hemos oído decir a nuestra extraña Lilly.

-Cool!-Dice Chloe con cara divertida.

Nos volvemos a sentar, todas en un distinto sitio por algún motivo. Chloe se sienta a mi lado lo que me pone nerviosa por alguna razón. Que mierda me pasa? Me gusta Chloe?

-...-Me quedo mirándola ojiplatica al darme cuenta de que es cierto.

-Estas bien?-Me pregunta al ver la cara que pongo.

-Nada!-Sueno mas alterada de lo que quería.

-Beca, te conozco-Insiste con sus ojazos clavados en los míos.

-Estuve pensando...-intento buscar alguna preocupación-No sé si Jesse sea el indicado-No mentí, aunque obviamente no es lo que más me preocupa.

-Oh no!-Responde ella tomándome de la mano, lo que hace que me ponga de los nervios-Que sucedió?-

-Hemos reñido mucho últimamente, el dice que no soy como antes, que algo me pasa...y tiene razón-Digo cabizbaja.

-Por qué lo dices?-Me pregunta y por su mirada noto que de verdad de preocupa por mí. -Le metiste el cuerno?!-Dice con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Qué?!Nooo!-Le digo algo enojada.-Como se te ocurre?!-Pero no puedo evitar reírme al ver que lo ha dicho en broma.

-Jajaja, me encanta cuando te enojas, te ves súper graciosa.-Entonces que ha pasado?-

-Lo que pasa es que... creo que no lo quiero como antes, o no lo quise en realidad y no me he enterado.-Me abrí y me confesé con Chloe, lo que ha decir verdad me quita un peso de encima.

-Que fuerte!-Me dice y me toma ahora de las dos manos a modo de apoyo.

-...-Me sonrojo y parece que le da gracia.

El resto del viaje estuvimos calladas. Intercambio varias miradas con Chloe. Soy yo o sus ojos están mas azules e intensos que nunca? Basta Beca! Estás loca? Es tu mejor amiga! Me dice una voz en mi cabeza. Espero que el viaje no tarde mucho mas.


End file.
